Dinner time discussions
by Jiyunamai
Summary: What happens when the party gets together for dinner? I often wondered myself... So here is something that could happen... and all the things that could potentially go wrong...
1. What comes out at dinner

**Dinner Time Discussions**

**A Final Fantasy VII Fan-fiction**

**Summary: The title says it all. This fic depicts what I think would go on during dinner time... well, at least somethings that COULD happen. **

**Warning: Foul language, sexual reference including homosexuality (but nothing explicit), other mature contents. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. ...Even though I really do wish I could own some of the yummy, yummy men that are such a crucial part of FF. .- **

Cid walked in from his conjoined work shop stopping to the right side of the television that Yuffie and Cait Sith were sitting in front of. "So whose turn is it to fix dinner?" They both looked up at him and then back at the tv. Without missing a beat Yuffie answered "I'm not sure, I think its... Cloud's?" Cid wiped his hands on the rag he held once more and scoffed turning towards the kitchen, "As if that'll happen! Why don't we just take him off the fucking list? That way we wouldn't have this problem when it his turn came around." He had made it down the wall and entered the kitchen where Tifa looked up at him with a strange yet some how worried look. "Something the matter Cid?" He tossed the rag in the laundry bin. Aeris came up from behind him and gently guided him to the side then with two fingers gingerly removed the rag. Cid didn't even bother to make comment, he just rolled his eyes and turned back to Tifa. "I was just saying someone needs to fix dinner and it's Cloud's turn. But I was also doubting him ever actually doing it. What with his delivery service leaving him sooooo wiped out ever day! Pfft!" He turned to wash his hands in the sink. Tifa set the martial arts magazine down on the coffee table and got up. "I won't even try to defend him on that one." She stretched before walking over the the refrigerator. "I suppose I could whip something up..." Just then Cloud walked in from the back door at the far end of the kitchen. "Ha! Finally home! So when ya gonna feed us, huh?" Cloud looked up from taking his gloves off as though he was just deeply offended but didn't know what to make of it. "What?" Tifa shook her head but went over to him taking his gloves and goggles. "How was work?" He simply shook his head and walked further into the kitchen to plop on the window seat. Tifa looked slightly annoyed but also concerned as she set his gloves and goggles on the shelf next to the door. All she could do was shrug when Cid cast her a questioning sideways glance. As if on cue, Vincent came up from the basement, looking around after closing the door behind him. "Some thing the matter?" He asked as all eyes fell on him. Aeris came back in from the wash room that was connected to the kitchen, "They are disputing over dinner and who should make it." Vincent chuckled, it was rich and passionate, yet oddly light and playful. "Perhaps we should just go out to eat?" He got a couple of shrugs and 'hell yes! Out food!' from Yuffie in the other room and one completely unresponsive blink from Cloud who was still staring out the window like he didn't just come in from the back yard he was looking at. "My treat?" Aeris smiled sweetly at him. "I think that would be lovely, Vincent." He couldn't help but smile back at the much shorter woman. "Wonderful. Where would you like to eat then, Sweet?" Cloud scoffed at the pet name and Tifa glared at him for it. Aeris just ignored him and blushed lightly. "Well, I'm not sure. Perhaps the buffet? So that way every one could get what they wanted." Vincent's smiled turned sweet towards the young woman. "I do believe thats a wonderful idea."

The buffet was only a few blocks away so they decided to walk in stead of piling into three vehicles... Or 'on' in Cloud's case. So after they managed to round everyone up, they headed out. Well, not everyone. Cloud, Barret, Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid and Vincent were the only ones interested in actually going. Apparently Zack and Aeris had had some type of outrageous argument and weren't speaking or associating in any way, so he didn't want to go... in fact, he wouldn't even come out of his room to talk to Cloud when he went to invite him. Red XIII wasn't interested interested in going out and said he would find something around the house or go hungry, and Cait Sith wasn't hungry at all. So they set off.

Once at the buffet they were shown to a booth and quickly all departed again to retrieve their first course. Tifa, Cloud, and Aeris returned quickly with salad containing all the works; and Yuffie with a fruit salad and some cold veggies. Vincent had a small salad, and some entrees. And Cid and Barret both returned with a baked potato, some type of vegetable, and a large helping of meat; Barret had ribs, and Cid had a stake. Aeris couldn't help but giggle at them joined by Tifa and Vincent after they relized what was going on. "What? Its not like we ain't eatin healthy." Barret defended. Cid just chuckled and shook his head not letting it bother him before digging into his stake. "Ah, well done perfection!" He exclaimed after the second bite. At this, most everyone but Barret laughed. "I think I should be concerned. By the end of this meal most of the diners in this facility are probably going to think we're crazed." Vincent couldn't help but comment before taking another bite of his salad. Yuffied giggled and smiled at him. "I think your probably right about that one, Vincy." Normally Vincent didn't like this 'pet name'. But when the young girl said it, he always smiled. Vincent looked up from another bite to see that everyone was staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?" Barret's jaw went slack, and Cid's eye's grew wider. But everyone else broke out in laughter. Excluding Cloud who had barely made a peep all day. Cloud excused himself to get more food. Since he was the only one not talking or laughing, he was the first one done. And once gone everyone quickly forgot all about Vincent accepting the odd pet name and looked to Tifa. "Whats up with him?" Barret asked. "Yeah, he seems really down." Yuffie commented. Tifa just shrugged as she did earlier. "I'm really not sure. Its not like he told me either." Cid swolloed the bite of potato in his mouth, "Yeah? Well you should know anyway, he's your man." All the women at the table gave him a death glare. "That doesn't make me psychic!" A few moments of silence passed as they all ate. A groan came from the other end of the table where Yuffie sat by Vincent. "Well, there goes the joint!" Everyone looked at her questioningly then followed her line of sight to where a tall man with long silver hair was taking off his coat. "Oh no..." Was all Tifa could manage before seeing the man approach Cloud. "I bet this'll just make Cloud's day!" Yuffie said almost in a smart ass way but also with a little concern in her voice that Vincent noted she was trying to hide. "Eh, he's a big boy. He'll be ok." Cid shrugged out and went back to eating. "Pfft, or he'll knock the guy on his ass and get thrown out for starting a riot!" Was Barret's retort. Tifa and Aeris shared a concerned glance before looking back to the two men now talking near the condiments stand.

"It's been a while, Cloud." The man said in a cool tone looking Cloud up and down. "It doesn't appear you've changed much." Cloud shrugged. "It has been a while, a couple years." He looked away trying not to show how displeased he felt. The taller man stepped forward closing the space between them, and Cloud could feel the mans body heat beating on him. "Is something the matter Cloud?" "No. I'm just not feeling well. I had a long day, and I'm exhausted." He looked back at the man to realize his face was right in front of his. "Is Tifa not taking care of you like she should be?"

Vincents eyes shot over to where the two men still stood- much closer then before- talking. And his face turned to a frown. He knew he shouldn't be listening in on peoples conversations, but it was so hard to miss something like that. It was what Yuffie might call, 'juicy gossip'.

Cloud's eyes widened at him but he quickly returned to his usual placid self, portraying nothing on his face. "No, thats not it at all, Tifa is wonderful." "Hmmm?" The man took a short step back so Cloud didn't feel as though he was breathing down his neck- even though he wanted to be breathing against Cloud's neck. "If you ever need anything,' he stressed the word 'you know you can come to me." Cloud figured it would be best just to smile and accept the mans 'generosity'. So he did. "I know, and thank you." He turned to walk around the man, nodding to him as he passed.

"Well that looked uncomfortable." Cid commented to Cloud once he had sat back down with his new plate of food. Cloud just scoffed. "Theres no point in letting someone like him get under my skin." He remarked looking down at his now unappealing food. Tifa noticed the look on his face and put her hand on his thigh then leaned to his ear to whisper something. But whatever soothing words she carried had been lost as she felt the growing hardness in Cloud's pants. Her eyes went wide as she sat straight and quickly withdrew her hand. He turned his head to look at her, his bangs concealing his expression for those across the table from him. "You- Not still- I mean... after everything!" Her voice had become almost shrill and the table had fallen silent as everyone watched their exchange. "Tifa can we not talk about this here..." He tried to say in a low calm voice even though he was greatly perturbed by her comment. "No, I think we need to talk about this now." Was her quick come back, her voice even shriller then before. "Tifa, this is not the place. Please, sweetheart, calm down." She scoffed. "You have a hard-on from that creep and your telling me to calm down!!" All eyes at the table went wide as Cloud sighed. "Tifa, I cant help it! The guy is fucking gorgeous and we was so close to me I could smell him and feel his breath on my face! What can I do? Really." Joining the wide eyes were slack jaws and shocked gasps. "Oh. My. Fucking. Buddha." Was heard from the other end of the table and everyone glanced at Yuffie before looking back to Cloud and Tifa. Cloud picked his head up and looked everyone square in the eyes one by one. "Yeah. Sephiroth is hot. Big fucking whoop." Most everyone went back to quietly eating, as though Cloud's look had threatened them to say more. Except Tifa who still sat staring at him with shock and disbelief painted plainly on her face. "Excuse me." She got up and almost ran away from the booth and into the ladies room. Aeris waited a few minutes before she looked up at the restroom and excused herself also to go see if Tifa was going to be alright.

"Tifa?" Aeris asked as she entered the restroom. "Go away!" Came the quick response from the last stall. "Tifa, its ok. Its not like he's in love with the guy. And you know he loves you." Aeris walked down to the last stall and leaned on the wall next to it. "But he isn't suppose to react that way to someone who almost killed me once!" Tifa was choking out her works through heavy sobs. Aeris sighed, "Maybe not. But it doesn't mean he's going to go crawl into bed with him." Tifa scoffed. "What do you know about it?!" Aeris looked down at her feet as she responded, almost sounding ashamed. "Zack asked me if we could meat with one of his old SOLDIER buddies for dinner a few weeks ago. And I said yes. I didn't even ask for a name. But when we got to dinner and I saw it was a woman, and saw how he interacted with her. I got really jealous. Turns out, they had dated. I was furious that he would take me to meet one of his exes. And even more furious at how they acted together. And instead of talking to him about it I just blew up. Thats what me and him had been fighting about." She paused and listened to hear that Tifa's sobbing had slowed and she was now sniffling and listening contently. "I just cant seem to get him to talk to me. And I saw some housing adds he was looking at... I'm afraid he's moving out of the house. And I'm terrified I'll lose him forever. He told me I have no room to get jealous of his friends, because of how I act with Vincent. I didn't even realize I was so flirtatious with Vincent." She sighed and stood up off the wall. "I just don't know what to do. I think Yuffie likes Vincent. And I think thats why she's been so cross with me lately. I just don't know what to do..." She shuffled a little on the tile floor. "Are you going to come out now?" A sniff was heard before Tifa opened the door.

"Wow Cloud, you sure do have a way with women!" Cid mocked. "Oh shut up geezer! Its not like your any better! You've been in love with Shera for years and can't get past your ego far enough to even let her know. Even though its obvious she returns your feelings! At least I let Tifa know I love her." Cid looked angry and hurt, but didn't say anything back. He just went back to quietly eating. Yuffie snickered at the exchange. "Yuffie, don't be so rude." Vincent told her, not in a fatherly way thank goodness, but in a way like a close friend would gently nudge you to remind you to be good. Everyone was waiting for some sharp tongued remark that would 'put Vincent in his place', but none came. A few moments later she looked up at him and smiled, "Alright Vincy!" Cid scoffed in disgust, "How come you let her call you such a sissy name?" Vincent looked up sharply at Cid, his eyes appeared to be drilling holes in him. "Is it really any of your concern? It seems you have plenty of your own affairs to deal with." Yuffie blushed at the word 'affair', and Cloud looked knowingly at her. He kinda felt sorry for the younger girl. He was pretty certain Vincent would never realize she liked him, and also that she would never tell him. He shook his head going back to picking at his food. 'Oh well' He though, 'its really none of my business.' After that Cid stayed mostly quiet, either not wanting to cause a scene with Vincent, or not wanting to be given the 'what for' speech again. Yuffie, who had been watching the exchange intently, looked back to Vincent and smiled a thank you that he seemed to happily receive. "Your welcome-" He was so tempted to call her by the name he used when referring to her in his thoughts. But he couldn't bring himself to it. Yes, she was almost 20 now, and a very beautiful and caring young woman, but he was certain she wasn't interested in him... or so he had convinced himself.

Tifa and Aeris exited the ladies room, slowly but surely making their way back to the table they shared with their long time friends. As they walked past Sephiroth, he gave them a knowing smirk, that thankfully Tifa didn't notice, but Aeris stuck her tongue out at the man as they walked by, then turned her nose up to him. He chuckled but did not retaliate.

"Hey Cloud, they're coming back now." Barret said as the two women approached. Cloud looked up hastily to search Tifa's face. "Its ok Cloud. Aeris got you out of trouble." She smiled and sat down next to him where she had been. "Uhm, Thank you Aeris?" Tifa and Aeris exchanged glances then giggled at Cloud. "Your welcome, hun." He smiled at her before turning back to Tifa and looking her in the eyes. "Tifa, I love you, and I plan to keep loving you and to be with you for as long as you'll have me." A single tear rolled down her cheek and he gently wiped it away. "I love you to Cloud." She hugged him tightly. "Awww... How sweet." Yuffie said in a sincere voice that Vincent couldn't help but adore her for.

The remainder of the meal was mostly uneventful. Except the small chat and occasional jokes. At one of which Yuffie quite literally laughed so hard she fell out of the booth and was laughing and rolling around on the floor clenching her gut. And when she finally did stop laughing, Vincent had to help her up and wipe laughing tears from her face.

Five blocks home and two bars later...

"Cloud..." Tifa leaned against him and put her lips to his ear whispering "Can we go make love, please?" Cloud, who had consumed a considerable amount less then Tifa chuckled and picked her up bridal style to walk through the door and up to their room.

Aeris smiled as she turned to go sit on the porch swing. "Aeris, are you ok?" Yuffie asked half walking half stumbling over to where she sat and plopped down next to her, Vincent following her and leaning against the porch railing. "I'm fine Yuffie, thank you." She looked up and out at the street then back to the girl sitting next to him. "Everyone's already gone in, why don't you guys go? I'm fine out here alone. I swear." Just then all three looked up to see Zack walking out the door and towards them. He stopped a few feet before them, "Aeris... Can we talk?" She smiled at him then turned to Yuffie- who on cue- hiccuped, got up, and waved before taking Vincents arm and walking away and back into the house with him.

Zack sat down on the porch swing and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands folded. "I know we haven't been talking, or even looking at each other... And honestly, it makes me sick... But it was kinda my fault, I should have told you Kem is a woman." He shook his head then turned his upper body to face her, "I'm sorry. Can't we just put it behind us? Please... god Aeris, I miss you soooo much." Tears came to Aeris eyes as she looked at Zack and saw the honest yet pained look on his face. Noticing this, he leaned forward and rapped his arms around her, then kissed the tears away from her cheeks. "Its ok sweetheart, its ok. Hush now love... shhhh." He started to hum softly into her hair as she buried her face in his neck. "Can we just go to bed? Will you hold me all night?" She asked, though it was barely audible. "Of course baby, lets go." He stood up and reached down to her. Aeris smiled as she took his hand and stood to walk next to him into the house. "Have you been drinking??" She stooped to look at him and laughed but kept walking. "What? Whats so funny?" He asked in an almost pleading voice while following her up to their room and closing the door behind them.

Vincent walked back into the den holding two cups of steaming tea, as he reached the sofa he reached out to hand Yuffie a cup, then sat down next to her. After a few moments of silently drinking their tea, he dared to look at her. "Feeling better-?" He clipped off the end again just in time. She turned to him, the questioning look on her face obvious. "Why so clipped?" He shook his head lightly, "Honestly, I bit my cheek..." She nodded but didn't look convinced. "Well, yes, I feel better. Thank you." He gave her an almost sad smile. "Your quite welcome." He inwardly sighed and felt like slapping himself for entertaining any type of idea. He noticed her tea cup was sitting empty on the coffee table and gestured to it, "Would you like more?" She smiled and shook her head, but didn't look at him. "Alright." He stood and picked up her cup then went back into the kitchen. "Uh-" She looked up at him as he stood beside the couch. "Yes?" He cleared his throat and shook his head, "Good night then." He briskly walked off and she sat their listening to him go down the old wooden stairs into the basement. A short while longer Cid walked in from the kitchen. "Its the pits ain it? He's as cold as a brick wall." He walked over and sat at the other end of the sofa from her, a beer in his hand casually strewn across the back of the couch. He looked blankly at the empty fire place before them then idly took a swig from his beer. "I have a good reason to be scared of talking to Shera, she hates me for the way I treated her. What the fuck is that guys excuse?!" He scoffed and took another swig of his beer. Yuffie looked at him with a sort of childish wonder in her eyes, the type that is only present while she is intoxicated. "What?" She asked before hiccuping again. "Oh! Don't play coy with me, Yuffie! I know you're head over heels for him just like he's head over heels for you! Now if only he'd stop moping around and actually approached you..." He took another swig of his beer. "I don't know what you meen, Cid." She stood up. "Good night." And with that she stumbled off and down the hall into her room. Cid sat there shaking his head, "Yeah... Whatever." He went to take another swig and found his bottle empty. "Ah damn it. And I have to take a leak to boot. Well damn it all to hell." He got up and deposited the bottle in the trash before heading down the opposite hall into the bath room

Yuffie laid on her futon on the floor sobbing into her elbow. "Damn stubborn son of a bitch! I hate him!" She slammed her fist into her mattress. Just then there was a knock on her door, then it slowly slid open and she heard Vincent's voice, "Hopefully your not talking about me?" He joked, though he was confident she was. "May I come in?" She nodded but said "No." Vincent couldn't help but chuckle as he slid the door farther open and entered the room. "Are you ok?" His voice holding concern for the young woman. She didn't respond, just wiped her eyes on her sleeve and replaced her head on her pillow. "Listen Yuffie, don't let Cid get to you. He's just drunk." He sighed. "Good night, Loopy." She rolled over then sat up abruptly. "Cid normally speaks the truth when hes plastered!" She almost screamed at his retreating back. Vincent stopped and sighed, then looked back at her over his shoulder. "Yuffie, don't waist your life on me. You need someone closer to your age that will be around longer then I will." She started sobbing again at his words. "Get out of my room." Vincent didn't argue- the tone of her voice left no room for any- he just left quickly and quietly, closing the door behind him.

**Chapter end.**

**A.N. Well... Let me know what you think. I had intended just to make this a one shot about dinner time in the FF7 house hold (or where ever they have dinner), but I set it up for so much more without even meening to. So if anyone wants more, just review and let me know. I would also appreciate criticism, but please no flaming. Its just not worth it. Well, HUGS EVERYONE Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed my lil spin on things.**


	2. You've got to be kidding me!

**Dinner Time Discussions**

**A Final Fantasy VII Fan-fiction**

**Warning: Foul language, sexual reference including homosexuality (but not explicit), other mature content.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

**A.N. Well, here I am, writing the second chapter. So far, only two people are asking for more. But one would be enough for me! So here it is. Also, thank you namelessanomaly for adding this story to your alerts list. This is for you. (The other person doesn't count because he's family, he's suppose to like the stuff I write.)**

**Chapter 2; You've got to be kidding me...!**

Yuffie awoke that morning abnormally early, hours before the sun would rise. She laid in bed for almost an hour tossing and turning trying to get back to sleep, it was 40 minutes to sun rise when she finally got up. She decided she would do some exercise before showering and starting her day, she was hoping the physical exertion would relieve some stress and loosen her tight muscles. 'I guess last night took more out of me then I thought.' "Yuffie, stop talking to yourself in your head... GAH!" She smacked herself upside the head for talking to herself out loud about talking to herself in her mind. She couldn't decide which one was the greater evil. She was becoming annoyed with how much she was contradicting herself lately. After a few minutes of stretching about in her room, she put on her jogging shoes and went out the front door.

Aeris got up just after Yuffie left and went into the kitchen to put on coffee and tea. Zack would probably be asleep for a while longer, so she figured she'd do some cleaning before showering. So after a few cups of tea and a cup of coffee, she set about her work straightening out an already immaculate house.

Tifa was the next one up, she came out of her room with a walk man and head set, a mixture of heavy metal and insane Japanese music blaring out over the small speakers. She was half dancing as she entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Downing it way too quickly for how hot it was, she rinsed the cup and set it in the sink. "I'm going for my run." She waved at Aeris as she went out the door. "Alright, later." Aeris just managed to yell after her as Tifa closed the door.

For almost an hour no one moved in the house but Aeris. But around 7:15 Cid made his way down the hall to the kitchen, poured a cup of black coffee, then went to his shop, without so much as one word.

7:20 a.m. Vincent came up the stairs. "Good morn, Aeris." He said standing to one side of the hall so she may pass with her mop and bucket. "Good morning to you to." She gingerly replied smiling a little but not stopping. Vincent made his way to the kitchen also, pouring himself a cup of tea and then sitting down at the table to drink it and wake up a little. Poor Vincent really isn't a morning person.

Exactly 8:30 am and Yuffie enters with Tifa, the two laughing and talking as they head to the kitchen. Tifa smiled at Vincent as they enter but Yuffie stopped and stared a moment, then turned around and walked out. "I'm going for my shower." She told Tifa. Vincent had fallen asleep sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar, his left arm hanging at his side, his right straight out in front of him, his head rested on it.

Tifa decided it would be best just to leave him, and grabbed a bagel then went back to the room she shared with Cloud. As she entered he rolled over and stretched then smiled at her, "Good morning, lover." She smiled warmly at his greeting. "Good morning to you to." She set her walk man down on her dresser then went over to sit on the bed next to him. Automatically he snuggled up to her, rapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her lap. "Sleep well?" She asked as she ran her fingers threw his hair to smooth it back away from his face. He nodded slightly then nuzzled his face into her stomach. She giggled a little but just sat there watching. "Maybe I should shower before you get to much closer to me? I just got back from a run." Cloud rolled his head to look up at her face, "Why? You don't stink..." She chuckled at him but remained.

Back in the kitchen...

"Wake up you dipshit!" Cid shouted right in Vincent's ear. Instantly Vincents hand flew up and back handed Cid right across the face. Cid fell back on his ass trying to catch himself on the counter and failing miserably. He sat on the floor, wiping at his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. He was swaying a little bit, but he steadied himself against the base of the counter. "Do Not Ever. Do That To Me Again. Understand?" Cid glared at Vincent, but shook his head none the less. "Good." Cid got up and left the room. "Man, if I was awake enough, I would have kicked his ass." Aeris looked at Cid as he got up off the floor. "Yeah, I'm sure you would have." He scoffed at her, opened his mouth to answer, but decided better of it, and walked away- presumably back to his shop.

Barret and Marlene got up a little while later and headed out to do some shopping... Barret looked like he was sweating at the prospect of having to take Marlene shopping... but there was nothing he could do about it.

No one saw Red or Cait Sith get up, but Aeris heard them moving around in their rooms, so she knew they were up. Tifa and Cloud also went out to spend some time together. But everyone else was pretty much just going about daily things in the house. Zack was working on something in the back yard, Yuffie was also out back practicing with some throwing stars, and Vincent was locked up in his room. And Cid did what he does every day, tinker around in his workshop working on one thing or another- repairs, rebuilds, inventing something to make life easier, commissioned work for people- the usual.

Later that day...

Everyone had come home around dinner time though Barret and Marlene had eaten before they came home, Aeris happily made dinner for everyone else. Most of the party was sitting in the living room eating around the television when Cloud and Tifa bounced in. ...Well, Tifa bounced in, Cloud kinda just strode in looking very pleased with himself. "Everyone, we-" Tifa gestured to Cloud- "have an announcement to make." Cid looked up momentarily then back to the tv. "Then make it." he said around another bite of pasta. "Cloud, tv please." Cloud nodded to Tifa and walked over to turn it off. "CAN I HAVE EVERYONE ELSE IN THE LIVING ROOM PLEASE!" Tifa shouted so that the rest of the house hold could hear. Zack and Yuffie came in from the back, having gone back out there after the ate. Zack took up a stop on the love seat next to Aeris. And Yuffie stood against the wall near the kitchen entrance. A second later Vincent entered the room via opposite hall and went to the far side of the room from Yuffie also leaning against the wall.

Once everyone was settled in Tifa stepped forward and Cloud came to stand with his arm around her waist. "Oh god, please don't announce you're going to have a baby..." Cid grunted out. "Tifa gave him a death glare. "Shush you!" She clapped her hands together smiling brightly. "Me and Cloud are getting married." All around the room there were blank faces and slack jaws. "Nooo..." Came from the back of the room where Yuffie was standing. "Get outta here! What a mean joke." She stood up off the wall and made to leave. "No joke Yuffie." Cloud said taking Tifa's left hand and holding it up so everyone could see the white gold band with encrusted diamonds. "...Holy shit..." "Thats exactly what I was thinking, Yuffie." Cid commented. Vincent stood off the wall, "Congratulations Cloud, Tifa. If there is nothing else I was in the middle of something." Tifa smiled. Vincent had been completely honest in his congratulations, but she felt he was uncomfortable and wanted to take his leave. "Thank you very much Vincent. That's all, thanks for coming up stairs." He nodded in response and took his leave back down the hall to the basement door, then he was gone behind it. "Well damn, Tifa, you beat me to it! Congratulations sweetie!" Aeris stood to come hug Tifa and Zack followed her up to shake hands with Cloud and offer his one congratulations. Barret stood and captured Cloud and Tifa in a bear hug. "You kids are great!" He set them down and stood to the side so Marlene could walk up. "I'm so happy for you two." She said before hugging them both. "Yeah, me to. Sorry I reacted the way I just did. I am just really surprised." Yuffie said coming to stand next to Marlene. Cid was still sitting on the couch slack jawed and wide eyed. Cait Sith and Red came up after Marlene and Yuffie stepped to the side, Red nodded to Cloud and Tifa, "Congratulations, may your union last forever and be most joyous." "Thank you Red." Tifa smiled at him, and Cloud nodded agreeing with Tifa's response. Cait Sith all of a sudden had a party popper and popped it over Cloud and Tifa, showering them with confetti and glitter. "CONGRATULATIONS!!" Cloud and Tifa laughed happily, "Thank you so much Cait Sith." Cloud said after he regained some air. Everyone departed, leaving Cloud and Tifa standing in the room staring at Cid who still sat exactly the same on the couch. Cid just blinked at them. "Shall we?" Asked Cloud. "We shall." Tifa answered and hooked her arm around the offered elbow. Cid blinked again, and Cloud and Tifa laughed as they walked past him up the hall to the stairs leading to their room.

One they were gone, Cid stood up and looked down the hall after them. "You've got to be kidding me." He said aloud to himself shaking his head.

**Chapter End.**

**A.N. So there it is! Big hugs for everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you like, don't like, and what you think I should do about Yuffie and Vincent. Again, thanks for reading! Oh, if anyone wants a map of the house so it's easier to understand their moving around, let me know. I'd be happy to supply one!**


End file.
